A Third Chance and More Lives to Save
by wolfhound22
Summary: Sequel to Add-On: Katie is sent back to her world for what seems like a third chance. On a lighter note, there are people that not only look but act very much the same as some of the main characters at Hogwarts. Katie, on her next major adventure, not only has to face Voldemort and his cohorts, but the twist and turns of being a teenager in a "normal" setting.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry!" I scream.

"Katie! You're awake!" A voice says next to me.

"Mom?" I turn to see my mother's smiling face. Sparkling tears trickle down her face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" She says astonished. "You're in the hospital. You fell down the stairs and cracked your skull wide open and broke some bones while you were at it. You would've bled to death had the paramedics not come. They said you fell into a coma and you've been that way since September."

I give her a questioning look. "What month is it now?"

"It's the end of May, dear." She answers sweetly. Then she pulls me into a hug. "I'm just so glad you're back! Oh, let me call your brother and sister! They'll be overjoyed to see you awake!" She pulls out her phone from her purse and speed dials Sam and Mary.

I turn my head to the white cinderblock wall. A tear trickles down my face from realization. I had just saved Harry's life and died in the process. I'd no longer laugh with Fred, study with Hermione, walk with Ron, talk with Neville, or smile at Harry. I was happy, and then it came crashing down on top of me.

"Yes, Sam. I'm sure. She's sitting right in front of my eyes!" My mother squeals into the phone. I quickly wipe away the tear that had fell across my face. "Yes, bring Mary. I'm sure she'd be happy as well. Yes, dear. Bye."

"How have Sam and Mary been?" I ask.

"They've been fine, dear." She answers. "They're on they're way right now."

My mother starts to quickly fill me in on what has happened since my supposed near death experience, but does not get very far. Eventually, Sam and Mary come into the hospital room with anticipation in their eyes. They must have not expected my return.

"Katie!" Sam cries. "You're awake!" He falls into a chair at the opposite end of the room and tries unsuccessfully to collect himself.

"Sis! How do you feel?" Mary asks me.

"Like I died from the inside out." I respond with a moan.

"Well, you're awake now, so you should be okay. Right?" She looks at me with her eyes wide.

"Yeah. I should be all right." I answer quietly. "When do I get to go home?"

"When the doctor says you can." Mom responds with a smile.

"Where's the doctor now?" I look around the room, expecting a tall man in a white coat to be standing around somewhere.

Sam laughs. "Not here silly. He's probably checking in on another patient."

"He should be here. I don't want to spend any more time in a place that's so depressing." I pout.

"Good!" Mother says. "Because we want to take you home."

"That's great." I say nonchalantly. "Where's dad?"

No one answers. I start getting worried when mom answers. "We got divorced sweetie. When you went into that coma, we got stressed and started arguing. Eventually it got to the point where we couldn't take it and ended it."

"Oh." I look away from all of them. "That shouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry." Mom says sympathetically. "What did you say?"

"You two shouldn't have gotten divorced." I answer. "When I was eight, you promised me you two wouldn't split up."

"I'm sorry, darling, but our relationship couldn't handle it. Our emotions were maxed as it was." She says as she tries to explain herself.

"Don't." I say sharply, turning my burning eyes to her. "I don't want to hear it. I just want dad." My mom gives me a sad look before she leaves the room and closes the door behind her, leaving Sam, Mary, and me in the room.

Whenever I was down, dad would always come and pick me up. I felt myself around him, more than I did with Sam or Mary. He made me happy, and I truly did love him even though I never really showed it. Mom, however, would always leave the room when I was upset, or just call dad to come and talk to me. She never helped me.

"You know you really hurt her." Sam pipes in, disturbing my thoughts. "Her emotions have been strained ever since dad left her."

"Dad left her?" I screech. "That doesn't sound anything like dad!"

"He did leave her, Katie." Mary interjects. Mary; my 9-year-old sister who does not know anything about the world, the pampered little princess that mom always treated like royalty, the one who I've been jealous of my entire life because she gets all of mom's love.

"How?" I snarl. "If he did leave her, it was because she was too weak to care for you, you spoiled brat!" A tear slowly falls down Mary's cheek and I do not feel guilty.

"Katie!" Sam's mouth forms perfect 'o' shape.

"What?" I'm yelling now. "It was because of you I am like this way! If it weren't for you and your want to play ball, I would never have fallen down those stairs! I would never have met Harry or Ron and I would never be feeling this way now!" I break down into tears.

"Katie! You have no right to be crying after what you said to Mary!" Sam scolds.

"And you have no right to tell a heartbroken girl that she shouldn't be crying!" I scream back. "Out! I don't care if you're my family! I just want you gone!"

My brother and sister slowly stand and leave the room with all too obvious expressions of shock on their faces. I don't even feel guilty.

They left me thinking of all the time I spent with Ron or Harry, and if I would ever find someone quite like them. What about Fred? Who would make me laugh so freely and let me be my true self? Hermione? What would happen to her? Would the guys still accept her? After all, I was the one who brought the group together.

There's a knock at my door. "Whoever it is, don't come in." I call solemnly to the other side.

A head pokes through. "Not even if it's your dad?"

"Dad!" I cry. My dad walks through the threshold too slowly and I begin to grow impatient.

"Honey," He starts. I freeze. If he starts with 'honey' or 'sweetie' then you know something is wrong or a lecture is in the near future. "What you said to mom and Mary was unnecessary. I know you just woke up, but yelling? Come on Kat, you're better than that." He called me by my nickname.

"Kat." I whisper. My dad still looks at me with his big blue eyes full of compassion and love. Suddenly I start crying. "I just want to go back to Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?" My dad's eyes grow wide. Something inside clicks recognition but quickly disappears.

"Can you take me to Hogwarts, dad?" I say through a crippled sob.

He looks at me with fear in his eyes. "Don't ever mention 'Hogwarts' near your mother, Kat. It'll only end badly for both of us." And with that he leaves the room.

He knows something about Hogwarts and I intend to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the threshold of my mother's house. The doctor had released me earlier this day and something inside me wished he did not. Air in the house was drenched in sorrow and intertwined with stress.

"Well," mom starts, "here we are. Your room is still where it used to be."

I slowly make my way towards the stairs. My toe catches the stair and I trip. My mother gasps just as I catch myself and I continue to head up the stairs.

"Do you want your room moved down here?" My mother asks, obviously concerned that I will fall.

"No, mom." I answer as calm as I can manage. "I won't fall to my death." Even though I wanted to. Maybe Hagrid would come again if I did.

My room is still at the end of the hall, but as I step in, I notice something different.

"Mary!" I yell.

Mary comes strolling in as if she has all the time in the world. "Yes, Katie?" She did not call me 'sis'.

"Why is my room your walk in vanity closet?" I ask.

On one of my originally plain walls hangs a large pole overflowing with hangers holding dresses and other assorted articles of clothing. On another wall are large cabinets holding various bottles of perfume. I swear there is one for every day of the year in those cabinets. A third wall contains 20 different shades of lipstick, 50 eye shadow containers and hundreds of different makeup sets. My fourth and final wall holds a giant mirror, a mirror completely unnecessary for my 9-year-old sister.

"You died so mom gave it to me." she answers.

"Where's the window?" I ask quietly.

"There." She points to the wall with the makeup. There is a heavy pink curtain covering the window I used to sleep by. The window I would look out of when I thought there was nothing left for me.

"I want my room back." I say firmly. "I want all of your things out of here by tomorrow."

"I can't do that." She says snottily. "Mom gave this room to me."

"Yeah, because she thought I died." I look at her and my gaze makes her flinch. "I'm here now, and I want my room back."

"But there's no room in mine for all this." She whimpers.

"Then sell it." I answer swiftly. I then walk downstairs to where mom sits at the kitchen table. "Mom, why is Mary's stuff in my room?"

She looks at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, but I gave your room to her after you fell into a coma."

"I want it back." Force edges into my voice.

"That'll be awhile." She pauses, "Are you sure you don't want to sleep down here?"

"Yes." She flinches at the little force in my word.

"O-okay, I'll make sure she's out at the end of the week." She quickly says.

"I want her out by tomorrow."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good." I start to walk away, but stop. "When do I get to spend time with dad?"

She looks up at me slowly, ever so slowly. "That wasn't in the contract. I keep you guys and he pays every week."

"Did he agree to that?" I raise one of my dark brown eyebrows.

"Th-the judge sort of forced him into it." She looks away.

"Why?"

"Because he wouldn't willingly."

"I want to see him."

"I can't let you."

"Grah!" I shout.

I storm up to my 'room' and tear down the pink curtain. Suddenly fresh air seems really nice and I force the window open. Looking around for something to throw, I spot Mary's perfume bottles. I open one of the cabinets and search for the most expensive looking one. Once found, the perfume flew out the window. A revolting scent of condensed perfume wafted through the window and I wrinkled my nose. I look for another one and find a just-used bottle and toss that out the window.

"Who's next?" I ask the perfume.

"Katie! What're you doing?" Mom yells into the room from the door.

"Getting rid of all this stuff!" I shout back.

"Katie!" She strides in with more confidence than I've ever seen her have. "You can't just ruin Mary's stuff. How would you like it if she ruined your stuff?"

"Where even is my stuff, mom?" I shout. "It's not here!"

Quieter, she said, "We sold it. We thought you were dead. Your father said we shouldn't 'cause you'd wake, but we just sold it anyways."

"Where'd the money go to?" I seethe.

"To buying stuff for Mary."

"This stuff?" I motion to the room around me.

"Yes." She whispers.

"I'm outta here!" I run out of the room and the house into the mid-spring chill. I run to the stream two blocks away before letting all of my emotions run loose. Tears run freely down my face as thoughts of Ron, Fred, Harry, Hermione, and Neville come to my head. I cried and wished little girl wishes of their return.

After I've cried my tears, I wipe my face on my sleeve and walk along the stream to a bridge. When I was younger I used to hide under this bridge with things I stole from my house. I buried those stolen things under the bridge in case I ran away again. Slowly, I work my hands to bring the stolen items to the surface. The first object in my hands is a small pocketknife.

I bring the knife to the stream and wash away the dirt from its crevices. Then I pull out the blade, which seems to take an eternity. I slowly bring the knife to my arm and even more slowly apply pressure.

"What're you doing?" A voice calls behind me. I ignore it and increase the pressure on my arm. A drop of dark red blood escapes me. The blade is thrown from my hand. "Stop! Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm sure it's a bad idea."

I turn to the person who saved my arm from further maiming with a scowl on my face. "What I do is none of your business." I say firmly.

"It is if you're trying to kill yourself." In front of me is a young boy, about my age with gray eyes. His silver-blond hair falls in front of his eyes and is matted to his head. A small, caring smile is placed upon his thin, pink lips.

"You shouldn't care about me." I whisper with absolutely no emotion.

"I wouldn't had you not tried to kill yourself." The smile is still on his face. How I hate it.

"What's your name?"

"That's none of your concern." He lets out a casual laugh.

"It is if you're trying to save me." I look at him with my big brown eyes.

"People just call me Cam." He answers.

"What's your full name?" I ask curiously.

"Cam Ray Flood."

"I'm Katie."

"Full name?"

"Katie Eifel Smith."

"Interesting name Katie Eifel Smith."

"Yours is more interesting Cam Ray Flood."

"I have to go now, Katie." Cam says sweetly. "Please don't kill yourself before I get to talk with you some more."

"I won't, Cam."

"Good." And with that, he walks away from the stream leaving me all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sitting in the living room on the couch with a book in my hands. A tear falls down my face and lands on the word 'Fred'.

"Why are you reading that book again, Katie?" Mom says from the chair next to me. "I thought you read that last summer."

"I did." I answer in a hushed tone. "I just want to read it again."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm sad."

"Katie," mom says soothingly, "I know you're upset about dad and me, but you need to get over it."

"Mom," I look at her, "I only just woke up today. You can't expect me to get over something this quickly."

She does not respond. Something inside me says that when she and dad got divorced that she did not care, that she could have cared less. I look away from her.

"I'm going to bed." I stand up to leave, but mom calls me back.

"We need to talk about your schooling." She says calmly.

"What about it?"

"I want you to go to summer school so you can be in the same class you were when you fell." She says.

"You want me to take my 6th grade classes over summer so I can be with my class and go into 7th grade classes in the fall?" She nods. "Okay."

"Okay?" She seemed to have thought that I would have disagreed.

"Yeah." I say. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yes." I turn and walk towards the stairs.

I turn around at the stairs remembering something. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about Cam Flood?" I ask.

She turns to me. "Why would you want to know about Cam?"

"Because I saw him at the stream today, and I wanted to know more about him."

She nods. "Come sit." I walk back to the couch and take a seat where I once was.

"Cam is, well, he's complicated." She says. "Him and his family moved in last January and haven't shown their faces often. When they did, however, Cam got into some serious trouble with the police for beating people and drugs."

"He beat people?" I ask astonished. That does not fit with the kind, compassionate Cam I met earlier today.

"Yes. He claimed them to be 'unworthy' or 'dirty'."

"With drugs, which ones does he take?"

"He smokes. His favorite is pot. He takes alcohol too, but only when he parties." Mom continues. "His parents are constantly away, so there are many parties at his house. The police usually show up around midnight because someone was caught drunk while driving and ratted him out. I don't think I've ever seen him sober now that I think about it."

"How old is he?"

"He's your age. He barely is making it through the 6th grade," she pauses and I raise an eyebrow. "According to the gossip on the street of course." She lets out a giggle and I laugh alongside her. She gives me an astonished look like I've never been kind to her before. I mean, I have, just not since I woke.

"Does he have multiple personalities?"

"That's what some people say." She answers. "I've never really seen him, so I can't say. Why? Was he nice to you at the stream?"

"Yeah. He stopped me from doing some rash things. He said he would like to talk to me some more if I didn't kill myself first."

"You tried to kill yourself?" She nearly shouts.

"Not really." I pause. "I was only trying to cut myself."

"Katie!"

"What mom? I'm okay now and I only just pricked myself."

"Still! You tried to hurt yourself! What would your father say?" She adds that last part in because she knows anything about my father will get through my tough skin.

"Eh. He would probably yell at me for making such a stupid choice but would come back saying if that's what I want to do, then so be it." I shrug.

She nods. "That does sound like him, doesn't it?" He eyes point to the ceiling and her mouth forms that weird thinking line-frown-thingy that I do not get.

"Okay," I say. "I'm going to bed."

"But you just woke up this morning."

"Still, waking up to a whole new world can take it out of a person."

"Did someone start singing _A Whole New World_ from Aladin?" Mary comes racing in. Aladin is her favorite movie of all time and she cannot stop thinking about it.

"No." I answer calmly as I walk towards the stairs. Then I turn around. "Mom? Where will I sleep? My room's been taken over by a girl and 100 pounds of perfume."

"Oh!" She cries. "I forgot. Uh, you can sleep," Lots of hustling and bustling, "On the couch? Oh! Or the bed in the basement."

"I'll take the couch, thanks." I walk back to the couch I have been resting on and lie my head down on the armrest. My nose twitches and I sneeze.

"Bless you." Mary says nonchalantly.

**HARRY PERSPECTIVE:**

"Ron! I think I found it!" I call to my friend.

"You found it?" Ron shouts back. "How?"

"Hermione!" I'm squealing like a little girl but I don't care.

Hermione had just found a book that contains tales of people, famous wizards, traveling to different realms. She was trying to find some 'light reading' and stumbled upon this. Ever since we've been trying to find a way to Katie's original world to see if she survived the pill. We also want to see if she's alive to make Fred happier. He has not been himself lately and George is worried he's going to hurt himself. Ron is too, and I am sure Katie would be if she were here.

"You guys are welcome." Hermione says as she passes us by. When Katie died, she stopped talking to us altogether. Now, the only thing holding our relationship together is this decaying book, resting in my hands.

Neville does not really talk to us either. He does not really have any friends now that Katie is gone. I do not think he had many friends when Katie was here either, until the day of the midnight fight with Malfoy.

Speaking of Malfoy, he went missing. About a month after his speech at Katie's funeral, he vanished. Even Slytherin does not know where he is, which is the most frightening thought of all.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of summer school.

_This is going to be interesting._ I think to myself.

"So, Katie." Mom says to me as I step outside of the car. I turn to her. "Please try to enjoy yourself and make friends."

I smile. "Yes mom.

The car drives away.

"Well," I say to myself, "Here goes nothing, Katie."

"Look who showed." A voice says behind me. I turn to see Cam, smile gleaming.

"Yeah. I wanted to be with my class, so I'm taking summer school. Are you taking classes here too?"

"Yes. I failed some of my classes to my dad's disappointment."

"Oh," I respond. "That sucks."

"Yeah. I really don't care though. I'm going to inherit my dad's business, so I really don't need school." He shrugs.

"You should though." He looks at me with a questioning look. "I mean, what if you need to calculate profits, or how much of something to buy?"

"I can hire people for that." He shrugs again.

"Hey! Cam! You trying to sell her drugs?" A voice shouts behind me. I instantly turn around as Cam sighs and does the same.

I gasp. In front of me is a boy with startlingly deep red hair. He had pale skin, and light blue eyes. "Ron?" I whisper.

"Did you say something, Katie?" Cam asks.

"Nothing." My voice is still a whisper. I have not yet regained my composure after seeing Ron's identical twin.

Cam turns back to the boy. "What does it matter to you if I am, redcap?"

The boy does not flinch, but hurt flashes in his eyes.

"Cam!" He looks at me with a dull look on his face. "Don't be so mean!"

"Why shouldn't I?" He asks. He pushes his face forward to invade my space. "He deserves it." His face is now pressed up against mine. He is gone as soon as he came, and I am left to sit there in confusion.

The redheaded boy walks up to me. "I'm sorry he's so rude to you. Just a year ago he was nice to every one. Now he's a jerk! Oh, my name's Sorel by the way. Sorel Waney."

"Katie Smith." I answer his silent question.

"So, Katie, why are you here?" He asks.

"I was in a coma." I see his face turn to shock but I ignore it and continue. "I want to graduate with my class, so I'm taking summer school."

"What class are you in?"

I look down at the sheet a counselor gave me on my tour of the school. "Uh, 1224 with Miss Clang Lamog."

"Ahh!" He breathes. "Ms. Lamog. She is strict, but you'll grow to like her."

"How do you know?" I ask him. "Before I fell into my coma I had no friends. Everybody laughed at me and hated me!"

He shoots me an apologetic look. "Well, good news! I have Lamog too! We could be friends together!"

"O-Okay." I say hesitantly. Truth be told, I don't know any of these people so I am, in a way, avoiding them all together.

**MALFOY'S PERSPECTIVE:**

I walk up the cobblestone stairway and carefully knock on the door. Soon after, I hear the soft patter of feet come closer and closer to the door. Then, a man opens the door and smiles.

"Hello, Draco. How may I be of service?" He asks.

"Mr. Smith. I need to find Katie. It's important." I say desperately to him.

A look of worry crosses his face. "Has something happened to her?"

"No. No. Nothing has happened to Katie. It is what has happened to Potter. He's found a way."

"No! We can't have him coming through! He'll ruin Katie's life."

"Would you listen! It would be better for Katie if Harry found a way through! She needs him for what is coming up!" I shout at the man.

"How would you know? You've only seen her for less than a year and most of that year was spent bullying her and Potter! I've had her for most of her life! How would you know what is best for her?"

"Because I've been with her for the past year! I know how she reacts to the Dark Lord and how she is around Weasley and Potter! You know nothing about her compared to what I know!"

The man turns around, waits a couple seconds, then turns back around and faces me with a grim look. "Alright. I'll take you to her. She's in summer school and I think I might be able to pass you off as a late applicant and my son."

"I'm sorry, but I look nothing like you." I say bluntly.

"I know. I was thinking about adoption, but then they would ask for the adoption papers." He pauses. "Magic! You could use your magic. You could alter what she thinks or create a birth certificate or adoption papers!"

"Maybe." I say. The man was finally realizing my skill

"Good. Do you have a spell or a potion or something? The school starts today."

"I have something."

"Okay. Get in the car."


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into Ms. Lamog's classroom and notice the deep shades of red and a golden trim around the room. It looks so much like Gryffindor. How I miss it.

"Who are you?" An old woman with her hair in a tight bun asks. She is wearing a long silk green dress that went down to the floor and covered her long but strong arms. She wore thin, oval shaped glasses that for some reason accented her wrinkles. She looks like Professor McGonagall.

"I-I am Katie. Katie Smith." I answer.

"Welcome, Katie Smith, to my summer school classroom." She turns to Sorel. "And you?"

"Sorel Waney, Miss. You had me for math last year. I fail the transformation unit."

"Ah. Mr. Waney. I cannot wait to enjoy your presence in my classroom this summer."

"Great. Can't wait." He says before he pulls me into a seat and sits down next to me.

Some time later, Ms. Lamog started class and she started to teach about the properties of math and about famous mathematicians. Then, an old man who looks similar to Argus Filch with his distinct, deep wrinkles and incredibly long hair. "This is a new student ma'am. He signed up late."

"Is he in the right classroom?" She asks. "He doesn't look like he belongs here."

"I assure you, this is where the principal wanted him." The man says.

"Okay. Boy," She calls him, "come up here and introduce yourself."

"Yes." The boy says. He walks up to the front of the classroom and turns to face us. Quickly, his eyes scan the room and fall on me. I knew all to well who he was. Draco Malfoy. The one I beat up in Hogwarts because he took Neville's remembrall. The one who was so arrogant and treated me like scum. "I am Cor. Cor Invidia."

"What does your name mean?" Ms. Lamog asked, genuinely curious.

"It means, 'the heart'." He answers. It does fit him quite well actually.

"Very well, Cor. You can go sit by Miss Katie." Draco's, or should I say Cor's, face lights up before he comes and takes the seat on the other side of me; completely opposite from Sorel.

"How are you doing, Malfoy?" I say to him quietly.

"Malfoy?" He looks stunned, but I know all to well he is acting.

"I'll talk to you during lunch." I say. He nods, but a smile breaks on his face.

Later at lunch, I find a lonely table and sit at it. Sometime later, Draco sits down next to me. "So," He says, "What was it you wanted to talk about."

"I know you're Draco, Cor." I say bluntly.

He gives me a false look of shock. "I don't know what you're talking about Katie."

"Okay then. What's my last name?" I ask.

"Smith. Why wouldn't I know that? Ms. Lamog said it aloud to everybody when she told me to sit by you."

"No she didn't. She said please go sit by Miss Katie, not Miss Katie Smith." His eyes widen as he realizes that he made a crucial mistake in keeping his cover. "Don't worry Malfoy. It's not like anybody's going to believe it if I tell them. They'll think I'm insane or something."

"It wasn't them I was worried about. Your dad summoned me. He is a very powerful wizard and he summoned me here. He wanted to send a message through me to you when you are ready."

"Well, I think I'm ready now." I say, expecting him to spill his guts to me.

"You're not." He says.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Silence. "Okay then. Don't answer." I stand up to walk away but Malfoy grabs my arm and pulls me back down.

"Please stay. I'm alone." He says solemnly.

I plop back into my seat. "Of course you're lonely. You're mean to people and treat them like lesser beings."

"I do that because it makes me feel better."

"It always makes the doer feel better."

"Hey, Katie?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Can you call me Cor? I don't want to blow my cover." I nod. "And when we're alone,"

"Why would I want to be alone with you?"

"Just if, if we're alone, can you call me Draco? I want to start over and be friends with you."

I give a chuckle. "You know, when I read the book, you were my favorite character. I'd always imagine you in my daydreams and in my dreams. I really adored you."

"Then you stopped?"

"When I met you in real life, yeah. You were kind of a jerk to me."

"You did beat me up for it. Remember? The Remembrall?"

We both laugh. "Yeah."

"Hey! You!" A voice calls behind us. We both turn to face a girl with straight hair that was dyed a ridiculous shade of red and wears too much makeup. She wears a small, pink pencil skirt three sizes too small for her and a low cut white top that is nearly see through. She runs her hand through her overly dyed hair and flips it expertly over her shoulder. "I'm Roana Synnskipp: the most popular girl in school. And I'm wondering why someone as good looking as you," She casually places her hand on Mal-Draco's chest, "would hang out with someone like her."

"Well Roana, sometimes I feel like I belong with some people and not with others." Draco says calmly.

"I totally agree. I feel I belong with the popular crowd and not the outcasts and uglies like her." My head dips down slightly and I bring it right back up before anyone notices.

Draco looks at me and sorrow flashes quickly across his eye. "I don't think she's ugly." He says. I look at him, hopeful that he actually cares about me for some reason. I don't know why, but I want him to care about me and my feelings. "I actually think she's prettier than you, Roana."

"Of cour- Wait? What!" Roana says completely shocked. I have to say, I am shocked too. Even I know that I'm not the prettiest person, probably one of the least. "How can you think she's prettier than me! I can't believe you! You know, I'm going to go get my boyfriend, Cam, and I'll get him to knock some sense into you."At this, Draco stands.

"Fine." Draco says. "But if you get to pick a champion, I get to pick one too."

"Okay, but nobody'll beat my Cam." She says arrogantly.

"Not even Katie?" He motions towards me.

"Her?" She asks in disbelief. "She could never beat a boy."

"She took me down in less than a minute when I was trying my hardest."

"Wimp." Roana says before walking over to Cam to get him to beat Draco up.

Draco sighs. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just, I just don't know how to fight."

"You don't?" He shakes his head. "Okay, ask my dad to teach you. He's the one that taught me. That's why I beat you so badly."

"Um. I'm kind of hurting my pride here, but," He starts.

"You want me to fight Cam." I interrupt. He nods. "I'll gladly pummel anybody who dares to threaten my friend!"

Draco's face lights up. "I'm your friend?" I nod. He smiles and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you, Katie." When he lets me go, I see a light trail of a tear. I wipe it away with my thumb, smile at him and pull him back into the seat to finish our lunches.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and I exited the school with bright smiles on our faces. We had just pulled a Weasley prank on Ms. Lamog, something I would never expect Draco to do.

"Hey!" A voice I'm all too familiar with called to us. We both turned around.

I sigh. "What do you want, Cam?"

"You told my girlfriend that this-" he freezes and looks at me. A smile breaks upon his face. "Oh, hey, Katie! How are you?"

"Fine, except for the fact that your girlfriend decided to come over to us at lunch and bully me."

"Yeah, I actually came to beat Cor up about that. She kind of won't let me off the hook until she sees blood."

"Uh, yeah, about that," Draco starts, "We kind of agreed that if she got to pick a champion, then I would too."

"Fair enough, but just so you know, I'll take this as cowardice. So, who's your champion?"

"Me." I raise my hand sheepishly.

"You?!" Cam says, completely taken aback.

"Yeah." I say upset. "Do you have a thing against girls? 'Cause if you do, I'll take this as cowardice." Draco gives me a high five.

"Fine." He says. "But we'll do it in the park, not on school grounds."

"Agreed. I'll see you there at three." With that, Draco and I turn around and head towards my place to clean up and prepare.

* * *

"Do you really think you can beat a guy like that?" Draco asks, his voice full of concern.

"Of course I can." I say proud. "I beat you badly didn't I?"

"Yeah, but this is different."

"How?"

"Because he actually knows how to fight."

"How do you know? For all we know, Cam could be a fraud who hires a make-up artist boxer to fight for him."

"Yeah, but I have this feeling that he knows what he's doing."

"Of course he does. He was one of my dad's students."

"So that's how."

"Yeah. He left because my dad said he was too boastful and because he said my dad wasn't helping him become better."

"Was he?"

"Of course. He was helping him become more kind and caring. Cam actually got suspended four times because he got into fights and so my dad had to kick him out. Cam was so mad."

"But you'll be okay though, right?" Draco asks. He looks at me and not only do I see concern in his eyes, but the pain for allowing me to do this.

"I'll be fine, Draco." I say soothingly as I pull him into a hug. "Cam won't be able to touch me."

He rests his head on my shoulder. "I certainly hope so."

"I'll win. I'll win for you." I say as I close my eyes and breath him in.

* * *

"Glad to see you came." Cam says as Draco and I walk up to him in the middle of the park.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I growl. I turn to Draco and see a heartwarming smile played across his lips.

"Okay then. So we start?" Cam says as he crouches down low to pounce.

"Yeah." I say.

Cam leaps towards me. I step aside. He growls. I stand there. He tries to jump on me again. I move. Our dance continues for another minute or two until I begin to see Cam tire. Then I strike.

First, I glide toward him quickly then duck under him and strike his jaw. He winces in pain and touches his newly bruised chin. When he pulls his hand back, blood stains his pale fingers. Fire glows in his eyes as he glares at me. I shrug at him. He runs towards me and I knee him in the stomach. He falls on his back and curls up in to a ball in pain. I quickly uncurl him and sit on him. His abs clenched and unclenched from trying to get up unsuccessfully.

"That's never going to work." I say. "You can't possibly win against me."

"Yeah I can. I was trained by one of the greatest teachers, Mr. Smi-" He pauses for a split second to realize that his teacher is my father. "Wait a second, you're Katie Smith, my teacher was Mr. Smith. You can't possible be- You are!"

"I am." I nod in agreement. "I am Mr. Smith's daughter, Katie. Pleasure to meet you, Cam Ray Flood!"

He roars. "Get off of me! Get off! Get off! Get off!" I climb off of him then quickly back away just enough that I can see an attack coming. "You had an unfair advantage!"

"Actually, you have the advantage." I point out. "You're not the one that has been in a coma for the past year."

Cam growls and looks towards Draco. He tries to circle me and head toward Draco, but I cut him off and walk towards Draco as well. He growls again. "Why? Why wouldn't you fight me Cor? Are you a coward?"

"In a way." He answers as calm as he can. I see his face redden in anger though. "But, I have a better way to get you off my back, and that's through Katie."

"Did you get beaten by her too?" Cam says through grit teeth.

"Why yes. Rather badly too." Draco smiles.

"Graah!" Cam races towards Draco but I attempt to ram my shoulder in to Cam's body. I hit him, but I was not on target. Cam's body turns and continues to head towards Draco. It is now when I grab Cam's shoulders and pull him to the ground on top of me. He struggles, but eventually I get him under me. I hit him with continuous punches to the jaw until he stops struggling.

"Now, where were we?" I ask sweetly.

"The part where I kick _him _into next week!" Cam growls.

"I don't think so." I reply. "You told me your girlfriend wanted to see blood. Well, here it is, right on your face. Go show her that and if she's not happy, send her to me. I'll stop the problem."

"Not before I kill him."

"No." I say firmly. Cam seems to get the hint that I'm scary and quietly agreed before I let him go.

"You just let him leave." Draco says quietly.

"Yeah. He was beaten up enough already."

"I guess. Just next time, can you knock him out cold?"

"I can only do that if someone's life is on the line. Even then, it's unnecessary."

"Okay."

"Just be prepared tomorrow. Roana isn't going to be the peppiest girl around."

Draco laughs.

* * *

"You!" Roana comes storming up in front of me. "What did you do to my Cam!"

"Only what he deserved my dear. He threatened my friend, and that is a big no-no in my book." I say in the voice I would only use on a toddler.

"You dare speak to me like that!"

"I dare."

"You will pay for this, Katie Smith! You. Will. Pay!" She storms away.

"It was a pleasure to see you again too!" I call to her sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

I happily plod into Ms. Lamog's room with a big smile on my face. I felt something touch my shoulder and turn to look at it. My mistake.

Roana stands there with a gruesome look on her face. Her eyes say all to well that she plans to beat me up and beat me up good. She attempts a punch at my face, but I quickly duck and run to my desk. Roana follows me and shoves the other students to the floor. When I get to my desk I see Roana about 10 feet away from me.

"Miss Roana!" We both turn to see Ms. Lamog standing at the doorway. "Please accompany me to the principle's office!"

"Yes, Ms. Lamog." Roana glares at me one last time before exiting the room.

"Katie! Are you all right?" I turn expecting it to be Draco, but find it is Sorel.

"Sorel! Oh, why yes, I'm very much fine. She just gave me a fright, that's all." I answer.

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I thought she hurt you."

Then Draco appears. "Katie! Why didn't you take her out like you did Cam yesterday?"

"You took out Cam!" Sorel says in complete shock.

"Yeah. I did." I say, weary of what Sorel might do or shout.

"How? He's an impossible mess of abs and stupidity!"

"So? Just because that's the most dangerous combo does not mean that he is impossible to take down."

"Wow!" Sorel says in awe.

"Can you leave now?" Draco says kind of disgusted. "I need to talk to Katie without onlookers."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sorel says kind of offended. He walks away.

"Draco that was mean."

"I needed to get him away."

"Okay then, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you..." He scratches the back of his head, ruffling his thin blonde hair.

"Wondering what?" I ask him. A light blush adds to the pale color of his cheeks.

"I was wondering if you would hang out with me after school." He small smile comes across his lips when he finishes.

"You mean, like a date?" I ask.

He looks at me in horror, then composes himself again. "Uh, yeah. Like a date." I raise an eyebrow. "As friends of course."

I giggle. "Friends? Draco dear, is that all?" I run my finger down his stomach in the most seductive way I can.

His face turns a deeper crimson. "Uh, maybe?"

"Yeah. I'll hang out with you." I smile and turn to go to my seat when I see Ms. Lamog re-enter the classroom.

"Now, let's get started." She turns to Draco. "Mister Invidia, would you please take a seat." He silently walks to his seat. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"So, what did Cor want to talk to you about?" Sorel asks me at lunch.

"He asked me on a date." I answer coolly.

"What! But you hardly know the guy." He says, trying to convince me to not go on this date with the guy I despised for a year.

"I actually have known the guy for about a year now."

"But you've been in a coma."

"Before that." I say, fixing my slip.

"Hey. What's going on?" Draco says behind me.

"Hey, Cor. How's it going?" I ask sweetly.

"I'll just leave now." Sorel says.

Draco and I take our seats at the lunch table. "You're not cheating on me for him? Are you?" He asks jokingly.

"No. He's not my type." I answer.

"Good, 'cause I don't want him taking my girl." He laughs.

"Nobody's stealing your girl." I laugh.

"Not even me?" A voice says from behind.

I turn slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly.

I don't want to see who is behind me.

No.

No.

No.

"Ron." Is all I can say to the red haired, freckle-faced, loving boy behind me. Nothing I have ever done could have matched the guilt I felt right there.

A tear trickles down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing here?" Draco growls as he stands up. He protectively places his body between me and Ron. "How did you get here?"

"A book and a spell cast masterfully by Hermione." He says as if he were the creator.

"Ron, this isn't your world." I say, my cracking voice full of worry. "You could get seriously hurt here."

"I don't care what happens to me. All I care about is whether you come back with me," He pauses and looks at Draco, "And whether you really want to go out with this _thing!_"

"Thing! I am no thing!" Draco hisses. I can see the steam coming off of his head.

"Draco! Ron!" I shout at them. They both look at me and see the tears welling in my eyes. Their faces turn softer. "What do you two think you're doing! You're bringing attention to yourselves and me and I've already had too much attention already!"

"You're right." Draco says as he comes to pull me into a hug of sorriness. "We shouldn't be fighting over you."

I push him away. "I don't want to talk to either of you until you can talk about your differences." I walk away from the two.

"But, Katie!" Ron tries to create reason but his mouth just isn't working at the moment. I turn my head around quickly and see Draco hanging his head in defeat. I guess he thinks our "date" is off. A sad feeling wells inside me, but I quickly push it down. I cannot let feelings get in the way right now. The boys need to learn a lesson and I am _not _about to give in.

* * *

I walk home from summer school when classes are over. I hear a voice behind me and I ignore it. It calls out to me again and I do not listen. It is not until Cam comes running up in front of me do I realize who it is.

"Hey!" He pants. "Why wouldn't you stop?"

"'Cause I didn't want to." I say bluntly.

"Still, you should stop."

"I don't want to. I want to go home."

"Where's that Cor kid? He's always with you."

"Beats me. I don't want to see him right now."

"Why not?"

"Not your business."

"It is if one of my favorite gals is getting hurt."

"I'm not one of your favorite gals, Cam. The only one for you is Roana."

"Her? I don't like her." Cam flicks his hand at me. "I only want you, Katie."

"No you don't. You don't know what's wrong with me." I walk around him but he blocks me with his body.

"Actually, I do, Katie Smith."

"How?" I stop and look up at him with a 'I dare you' look in my eye.

He leans down and places his mouth close to my ear. "I am Draco Malfoy."

"You can't be!" I shout and walk away.

He runs back up to me. "Oh, but I am. I am this world's version of Draco Malfoy. Sorel is Ron Weasley, and Roana is Pansy Parkinson."

"Hermione?"

"You have yet to meet her."

"Then who is Harry?" I ask, angry and confused.

"Harry," He says, "Is your father."

"No! I won't believe it!" I shout.

"You will. I can take you to him."

"I don't want to see him!"

Suddenly, a strong hand grabs my wrist and turns me around. He glares at me behind blonde eyelashes. "You know nothing! Your dad needs to tell you things that nobody else can. Even your precious Draco doesn't know this."

I sigh in defeat. "Fine. Take me to my father."

He smiles and pulls me to my father's house.

**DRACO'S POV**

"I can't believe it!" Ron says as he paces back and forth in front of me. "Why would she do something like that! Why would she want to go out with you!"

"I don't know." I answer. "I personally think I'm incredibly lucky to have her. She's a very special person and only deserves the best."

"And you're the best?" Ron growls.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What?" Ron staggers backwards and nearly falls on his rump.

"What do you mean?" I turn to face him.

"You would always say you're the best. Just then you said that you wouldn't say you're the best. It's weird."

I look to the sky. It is beautifully blue where we are at in the park. I swing halfheartedly on the swings while Ron continues to annoy me by pacing. "I guess it is."

"Yeah, but what can we do! I want her to talk to me and be my friend and come back to Hogwarts with me-I mean us." He looks at me when he slips up.

"Nice catch." I say. Ron smiles, but it quickly disappears into a look of 'what the bloody hell am I doing?'

"You know, nobody hear knows who we are or that we are supposed to hate each other." I continue to look at the sky, Katie would like that shade of blue. It matches her eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Malfoy?" Ron says in an almost – is that _arrogance_ in his voice?

"Draco, please. I am trying to say that we can try to be friends here because only Katie knows who we really are."

Ron slowly nods. "I guess we can try to be friends, but once we're back in Hogwarts I'm ditching you no matter what Katie says!"

I mock falling backwards in shock and Ron snickers at me. "See?" I say. "We do get along."

Ron nods and smiles a nice genuine smile and I smile back.


End file.
